One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 18
Oswald, scratched his wrappings, and grumbled. He wasn't the only one wearing that. Another one, some swordsman. Everyone made big news about him, just because he could cut up a boat. Well, Oswald destroyed a boat, once. He was Oswald, 'The Eternal Mummy', worth 11 million . He was a threatening man! He himself was ordered to stop these guys from moving, and Oswald would did before he messed that up! He was a pirate, and a great one, eventually, even Benjamin would acknowledge him! He had too! Oswald... Was special... He was. He was the youngest son, of a youngest son, and was forgotten. Even when he caused chaos, he was always put down. When he destroyed a marine compound in the West Blue, some jerk destroyed 67! He got a bounty of 250 million because of it! being called the 'Next Pirate King'. Then, Riker came in, and then Tack, and a few others. It was supposed to be Oswald's time to shine! HE COULD NEVER SHINE! Why?! Was he not special enough?! He just wanted people to look at him, and say 'You're a person, not a pirate'. Why? Why was it so hard?! But he was sure that if he did this, he would be acknowledged by Benjamin, a Warlord! Heck, maybe the World Government would make him a warlord?! They should! He was a scary man, who took down a few massive problems. So, he jumped down from the gate, and was from behind the ship. He used his devil fruit he had, that can control the fabric he wears, to grab the ship. The ship stopped moving, and Beta walked to the back of the ship. He saw Oswald, and screamed to the crew. "WE HAVE A MUMMY!" Everyone saw him, and Jakk was amazed. "Wow... That's a lot of toilet paper..." Oswald, hearing that, stomped his feet, and stared at Jakk, angry. "THIS IS NOT TOILET PAPER!" Beta, looking at him, looked unimpressed. He jumped off the boat, and walked to Oswald, cracking his knuckles. "I don't need help, I can take him. You are?" "I AM OSWALD!" "I AM BETA!" He laughed, and looked to Oswald, still cracking his knuckles. "Buddy, I have been training to fight you guys, and I think I can take you." Oswald, getting angry, caused his wrappings to surround Beta, and tie him up. "I CONTROL THE FABRIC FABRIC NO MI! I CONTROL ANY CLOTHES THAT I WEAR! DON'T THINK ABOUT BREAKING THROUGH, THE FABRIC I WEAR IS A TYPE OF FABRIC THAT IS USED TO FIX HOLES IN SHIPS! EVEN CANNON BALLS CAN'T BREAK THROUGH THESE!" Beta, using his power, started to tear the fabric by moving his arms. Oswald, scared, took a few steps back, but started to make Beta rise in the air. He slammed Beta down, and Beta hit the cloud. Oswald, smirking, started to laugh. "AT THIS POINT, YOU SHOULD START FEELING THE PRESSURE FROM BEING IN THE SKY BY 3,000 FT. ARE YOU ABLE TO BREATHE?! FACE IT, NO ONE CAN SURVIVE ME AND THIS ADDED HANDICAP! YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE..." Beta tore through the fabric, and looked to Oswald. He sprinted towards Oswald, and kicked him in the face. He grabbed Oswald, and slammed him in the ground. Oswald, used the wrappings to strangle Beta, and Beta was pushing Oswald more in the ground. Oswald was sure he was losing breath, but he was certain Beta was starting to lose breath as well. That's when he saw Beta's fist, and darkness. - Oswald, woke up, and he was tied up, and naked. He had short hair, and was rather plain looking. He looked up, and saw a few swordsmen pointing their swords at him, with Beta in looking down at him. He looked scared, and Beta, smirked at him, looking down at him. "Now, tell us what we want." "NEVER!" "Even if I were too... DO THIS!" He snaps his finger, and a pirate comes forward, with a bucket of water. "Boiled water, hurts quite a bit. Now tell us!" "NEVER!" Beta, started to lift the thing, and Oswald winced. He felt the water hit him, and he screamed. "COLD!" Ice cubes went down on his skin, and he started to shake completely, with Beta throwing a pair of pants at him. "Wear it and we can talk. We have a new crew member boys!" "WHAT?!" "Strong, brave, and willing to die for his crew, I like that." "NEVER!" Beta stomped on his face, and stopped. "Yes." "Okay." Oswald, looked depressed, and Beta took off the ropes. He took his hand out, and grinned. "Come on, what we need is another special crew member." Oswald, took his hand, and was smiling, finally someone who called him special. He looked down, and freaked out. Didn't like hearing that naked. He put on the pants, and stretched. Finally, something that said he wasn't just a guy, but him. "So, Oswald, what's the situation?" "Well, lots of stolen gold." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc